


Love at the End of the World

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: What Becomes Of Us [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Simon, Desk Sex, Injury, M/M, Negan in love, Rimming, Top Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Simon gets injured on a run and it pushes Negan to admit how he really feels.





	Love at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a part 2 but it doesn't matter. No one's reading this shit.

“This shit is unbelievable! Good thing our garden is doing well because it's getting harder to find anything!” Negan grumbled swinging Lucille against the front of a porch. Simon shook his head in agreement and banged on the door, at no movement he opened it. “We sweep the first floor for walkers and then we search.” It was always done that way but it was good to keep the reminder. Some stale nuts and neosporin were found but it was nothing to write home about. “Is it my color?” Negan shook off a dusty red blanket and wrapped it around his chest. “Red is always your color boss.” Simon smirked.

Putting the measley contents by the door Simon pointed his gun out and walked up the steps. “This is probably a…” Negan watched in horror as the stairs collapsed. “Simon!” Looking down he saw a passed out Simon in a basement. Running to the side of the stairs he found the basement door and ran down. “Simon!” The Savior didn't move and then he saw a piece of metal piercing the man's stomach. “No no no. Simon wake up! Simon!” They were twenty minutes from The Sanctuary and if he left him he would be walker food. It would be forty minutes to get Dr. Carson here and then more time to patch him up. He tried to radio the compound to get the Doctor's prognosis on what to do but he either had no reception or bad batteries and staring at the debri he knew Simons radio wasn't an option.

“Simon!” Patting his face he breathed hard and grimaced. “Please don't take him.” Negan pleaded pulling off his jacket and shirt and pulled the metal piece out. Bright red stained Simon's shirt and he applied pressure with his own shirt, standing he wrapped Simon in his jacket for warmth. “Stay with me Simon. Just stay with me please.” Laying the man in the seat he sped off. “Please please. I need him.” Negan begged with no time for tears. Dwight watched Negan hop out of the van. “Help me!” Running over he saw a pale and unconscious Simon. Dwight ran in front of Negan all the way to the infirmary, opening doors and screaming at fellow Saviors.

Dr. Carson put gloves on and started to assess the damage as Negan got in the way. “Get him back Dwight!” Pulling Negan to the hallway he watched his leader crumble. “He's dead! He's gone!” Salty tears trailed down his face and he watched his boss struggle to breathe. “We don't know that. Come on.” Grabbing Negan's arm he took him to the nearest room. “Think positive Negan. He may have just lost a lot of blood.” Two hours later and a mute Negan huddling in a corner chair and Dr. Carson came in. “He should be fine. No major arteries or organs were hit. He's still out from blood loss but I have him on pain killers and Sherry gave him blood, it's a good idea we kept records on blood types.” The Doctor dared not mention it was his idea. “You can see him but I need to know if he wakes up because he may need sedation.”

Negan ran out the room not bothering to speak a word. Simon was still pale but he looked a lot better. “Damn Simon. What did I do? I should have been safer, I should have went upstairs first.” Holding the man's hand he cried. He didn't realize until that moment that Simon meant so much to him. “Please be okay and I'll prove that you matter most Simon. I can't. I can't do this without you.” Negan kept a hold of that hand and stared down at a even breathing chest. “Negan.” It's rasped and Negan looks up, squeezing that damn hand hard. “What happened?” Negan explained what happened and Simon holds his side as he coughs. “Thirsty.”

Negan pushed the cup to his lips and he drinks greedily. When he pants with exhaustion Negan pats his leg. “I'll get Carson.” His vitals and responses check out well and in the end he's given a bell to ring if he's in pain and a pill to knock him out if needed later. Negan makes no move to stand and Simon's eyes droop off but the leader just watches. It is morning and when Simon wakes it's to Negan's head on his bed. Huffing he cards his fingers through short hair and Negan hums to wakefulness. “Morning.” Grinning Simon puts his hand on the mattress. “Good morning boss.”

When he's handed a large breakfast tray he scoffs and complains about the cost of points. “I told them to bring it Simon. It's free.” Grunting Simon starts to eat. “I'm sorry you fell. I should have went first.” Halting his eating Simon rose a eyebrow. “That would have been worse.” Negan doesn't believe it, he would much rather be the one in bed. When the juice of a grape drizzles down Simon's lips he doesn't think before placing a thumb on his lips to sweep it away. Simon stares and when Negan cradles his chin they keep eye contact. “I think you mean too much to me.” Negan stammers through he means it. Putting the utensils down Simon closes his eyes. “Negan you're my best friend but I don't know how I feel about this. You caring this much.” Negan rubs his chin and laughs. “It's okay. I just want you better. Take your time and heal.” 

Two weeks pass and nothing has charged on Simon's points. Negan visits every day and they laugh and he tells him stupid stuff the Saviors do. They stare at one another and usually Simon is the one to break contact and cough. Three days into his injury Dwight checked on him and told him Sherry is his wife again, Negan let her go and he wonders if Dwight knows it's just because she gave him blood. Simon had been single so long he didn't have a type anymore but before walkers it wasn't men but Negan exuded sexuality and though he never saw him that way their friendship was forged in trust. Now he was starting to notice Negan felt more than friendship for him.

He watches Negan talk to a wife, kiss her cheek and something is missing there. The feverish “I need to have a good fuck” look is gone and he overheard a wife saying it had been weeks and she was glad. Simon goes for a check up and notices the lack of women being tested for pregnancy. “Negan not focusing on babies tie week?” Dr. Carson looks away and trembles as he checks his pulse. “I do not gossip but let's just say it's been a while.”

Negan misses lunch and being a good friend he takes him a sandwich and bottled water and knocks on his door. “Come in.” Entering he sees his boss leaning against a desk book keeping. “Do you ever rest?” A sultry smile turns his way. “No rest for the wicked.” Negan grabs the sandwich and eats quickly and doesn't look up as he continues logging his records. It's been a long day and Simon leans back and stares at some ugly art hanging from the wall that he insisted on taking from that ass Gregory just to be a dick.

His legs are spread out and he's leaning back not thinking of much but that ridiculous art and how at one time it would cost much than it's worth. When he looks Negan's way he's staring at his broad chest strained by his white t shirt. “Like what you see?” It's said playful but he sees the hunger in Negan's eyes. “Think that's obvious by now Simon.” The scoff can't be helped but when his boss looms over him and presses against his chest, his hands rubbing up beneath his shirt he moans. It's been so long since he's been touched this way.

He gasps when Negan picks him up and settles him on his desk and grinds against him. “Negan.” He cries out as a wet tongue trails down his neck, teeth scraping down as he goes. His head is tilted by his boss and they stare for moments before Negan devours his bottom lip then seeks entrance into his mouth. Negan's tongue owns his and explores every inch, his tongue, teeth, and gums massaged with no hurry and he realizes the moans coming out are his own. His eyes close as Negan unzips his jeans and strokes his length and time stops when his clothes are striped off,

Negan hands are working him up, stroking and cupping his balls. He kicks up each pearl of precum and Simon groans when Negan drops to his feet and licks down his treasure trail, kissing at his belly button. The tongue is so warm that sucks on his belly button and licks in depositing spit and he jerks. Negan takes his tip in and sucks making sure to make broad licks on his slit before engulfing his length whole. It's a thought that can't be processed enough to be spoken, he wonders if Negan has done this before but he can't speak. His balls are cupped and rolled gently and the base of his length stroked as Negan sucks the remainder down and he's about to cum but Negan slides off with a delicious pop.

Air leaves his lungs and he's turned and pushed against the desk. Negan opens a drawer and a lube cap opens. He grimaces and waits for pain but a lubed finger traced his rim, gently pushes in and it's calmly pushing in only up to Negan's first joint. He pants, leaking onto the cherry wood desk as the finger slides in and out at a snail's pace before slipping down another joint. His ass is pushed up and as the pumping continues his dick is stroked. “Feel good?” Negan asks and delves the rest of his finger down.

Simon doesn't want to speak and only cries out at the constant assault to his slit as another finger pushes in but it's not as gentle and just as he's about to say it's just too much he feels it. Two pads of fingers rubbing at something deep and his dick twitches In response and he can only gasp and close his eyes. He is going to cum, his dick is straining a flushed red and his stomach pooling as if it will burst and he whines needily as fingers retreat from that spot. Negan swats at his ass loving the pink blossom his hand leaves. “You can't cum yet and I got to make sure you're loosened well for my monster cock.”

He rolls his eyes because this man is incapable of being romantic despite being gentle thus far. The intention feels too much, three fingers pushing and pulling in his walls, squelching filling the room and he feels a cool trail of lube drizzle down his crack as Negan lathers his hole again. The tip of his dick is pressed down on and he hisses but haze ebbs at his eyes when fingers find his prostate and rub madly. “Negan!” His ass is spanked hard and then a soft tap to his balls. “Beg me to stick it in.” His pre cum is depositing shiny drops that illuminate in the candlelit room adding to the beauty of Negan's dark and sturdy desk and he moans, pushing his ass back to meet Negan's insistent thrusting.

He never thought he would be pinned against a desk wanting Negan to slam into him and make him scream but he does now. “Please Negan make me feel good.” Fingers retreat and he hears a faint chuckle and Negan drops to his feet once more. His tongue licks up his hole and Negan is only pushing his dick against his flat stomach and touching up it faintly but globs of precum coat his dick and stomach and he moans, hitting the desk in pleasure when a moist appendage pierces his hole. Negan licks into his walls leaving each inch near his rim spit soaked and Simon shudders, his slit rubbed with just one thumb.

He spreads his legs further and Negan taps on his balls gently, drags a finger across them and he moans out at his taint being rubbed. He hole spasms and does so again, pulsing and he doesn't know why because at this moment his whole body is being neglected, nothing of Negan touching him. Then a lubed dick breaches his hole. Negan's tip slinks in and out. He pushes back and Negan grabs his hair and pins his upper chest to the desk. “Be nice.” One more spank and Negan teases his hole again. Negan's head slips in and out of him torturously but then Negan bucks into him, his large cock easing in halfway and he groans, leaking onto the desk as Negan slowly drags his length up his tight walls. He moans and hears Negan pant into his ear, biting it before pulling almost entirely out and back in. Their balls slap against each other and Negan pulls on his waist and slams in and out making him scream in pleasure.

Simon splays his arms out to each side of him and pushes his ass back. He feels his ass throb but the drag of Negan's wide dick is wanted more. Negan strokes his dick as he slams forwards to Simon's thrusts back and then he sees his right hand man brace the edge of the desk, his knuckles white and he clutches those hips so he can pound in hard. “Harder!” Simon cries and pinching hard enough to leave bruises Negan thrusts in and out making Simon's body push against the desk hard at each thrust in. His breath is labored and grunting and one gentle swipe around his head and Simon moans spilling all over his notes. Negan can see his dick sink into parted cheeks and it looks divine. Simon's small hole taking his large girth, swallowing it down to the base and he tears his nails into Simon's skin, breaking his flesh and hears a quiet hiss. Pulling out he strokes hard and paints Simon's ass cheek a glimmering white.

Negan runs a hand through his milky substance and rubs it into Simon's hole enjoying a slutty moan he receives. Turning him around to sit his ass on already soiled notes he kisses him softly and whispers. “Simon I love you and want you by my side from now on.”


End file.
